User talk:PageOfSwords
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Airgrimes page, but before you continue editing please take a look at our page guides. Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chinkycandie (talk) 08:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) MH Bring the long conversation here :p I do agree only Atobe had the pleasure of being the only MS to play in all the 3 official matches - tie-breaker elimination, shuffle match, and G-10 match. If you really think about it, most of the MS played 2/3. Its just Kirihara still isn't strong enough to defeat Yanagi. But Yanagi forfeited the tie-breaker so Kirihara can get stronger but Yanagi got stronger even more from the mountain training (big mistake here). If Kirihara was sent to mountain training, I know he'd get stronger and would be worthy to be a MS Representative. With Nakagauchi though, he only had the shuffle match. And he only won by default not score-wise. He got knocked unconscious from Date/Ban as well. Its pretty much just these two Airgrimes & I have an issue with. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) You don't have any evidence that Kirihara improved less than Yanagi did nor that he's still weaker. Likwise I can't prove that Kirihara's better beyond a shadow of a doubt, but both Yanagi and Devil Akaya have a stat total of 18 at least, so it's not clear cut. Also, you're still only looking at this in the context of singles. In PoT, Fuji and Kawamura individually are both stronger than Oishi and Kikumaru respectively, but in doubles Oishi/Kikumaru was much stronger throughout the entire series. Momoshiro is also a better singles player than Oishi, but Oishi/Kikumaru is better than Momoshiro/Kikumaru. Irie aside, Nakagauchi had the strongest showing of all the 3rd court high schoolers in the team shuffle. He toyed with Krauser and won even though Krauser got stronger during the match. Miyako and Matsudaira essentially lost 0-6 after Shiraishi and Akaya got their power ups, Yamato couldn't do anything once Tezuka saw through GUYU and Washio and Suzuki were saved by WoK not being able to maintain Synchro. For the 1st String match, he was KO'd by Date specifically. Konomi made it a point to show Nakagauchi getting slammed into the fence rather than just being on the ground like everyone else. You can't overlook those details. And that's why he's replacing Ban and not Date. PageOfSwords (talk) 09:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) During the tie-breaker elimination, Akaya went demon/devil mode and Yanagi still didn't have an issue with him. In regards to doubles and singles, Oishi is a fairly useless tennis player without Niou/Kikumaru. I wonder what kind of doubles partner he will have in the WC. I wonder if he'd work well with Kirihara. Since Oishi is a doubles strategist, Kirihara might benefit from him. Any singles player > Oishi but Oishi/Kikumaru/Niou > other doubles pairing. Truthfully all of court 3 were doomed from the start. Just so the MSs could advance higher. Despite Nakagauchi toying with Krauser, he still won by default. Unlike the others who lost by lower points. That's the wishy-washy part. With your last paragraph, that's something I didn't think of. Nakagauchi would never be able to replace Date anyway :P By the way, I made links for Phoenix of Egypt and Bull Fighting of the Spanish (on Byodoin's page) so you can start those pages if you know anything (I don't). Also, you might want to check out the Execution Methods. That was hard to explain. Maybe your insight might help :) Chinkycandie (talk) 10:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's true, but you're assuming that they already had equal stats at that time when we don't actually know that. For instance, it's possible that during the tiebreaker, Yanagi had a 15 stat total and Devil Akaya's was 14 (random numbers, but you get the point). Exactly. Even if Yanagi > Kirihara in singles, it doesn't automatically follow that Shiraishi/Yanagi > Shiraishi/Kirihara. So provided that Kirihara's main purpose it to play doubles with Shiraishi, his inclusion can be justified on that alone. Oh yeah, how is winning by default a bad thing? It's not like Krauser got injured and couldn't continue as a result, Nakagauchi forced the forfeit. I can look at them, but honestly not much is known about them. Phoenix of Egypt is like a top level, super aggressive Hoshi Hanabi (hit extremely high into the sky then comes crashing down, but instead of aiming for the open court it tries to hit the opponent) and Bullfighting of Spain is an extremely strong blur ball. Speaking of the world techniques, this is just my opinion, but I think it might be a good idea to change them all to the same format (so "X of Country") for the sake of consistency. Konomi isn't a master of all languages, so I'd almost wager that these are meant to be consistent and he got some of the specifics wrong. The execution methods are all simple moves, they just aim at specific body parts and once you got hit by all 13 you're paralyzed. There's some contention to how damaging they actually are due to Tsuuge's fanbook comments. PageOfSwords (talk) 10:12, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'd say Shirashi/Yanangi>-Shirashi/Kirihara (greater than or equal to). Kirihara would do well to play doubles with Niou, Kite (their playstyle could work well), Oishi, and maybe even Akutsu. I don't think they'll stick him with Shiraishi all the time even if it will benefit Kirihara's Angel Mode. Konomi might give him another mode if he partnered up with someone else as well. There's nothing bad about winning by default. In honesty, Nakagauchi didn't force the forfeit, Krauser's overuse of Sourthern Cross took a toll on his own body (he forced it upon himself). Just like Tokugawa's overuse of Black Hole. I can accept that match because it was such a tight-knit match. Not so much with Krauser vs Nakagauchi. Fairly boring if you ask me. That's a good idea but should ask Airgrimes as well. You kind of showed you have some knowledge of those techniques. Could you look at the executions and see if anything is missing? Chinkycandie (talk) 10:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) In my eyes Shiraishi/Kirihara is better. Sane Devil Mode is a Devil Mode without the drawbacks, so Sane Devil Akaya would probably have like a ~20 stat total. I think it will depend on how much of the MS WC Konomi is going to show. I'm pretty convinced that the Japanese MSers are going to be the best or second best team there right from the start, so we might only get to see the finals there. In that case I think the doubles pairs will largely stay the same. If we see multiple rounds there could be some alterations, but probably also not that many. It was a combination of both. It's true that Krauser's playstyle is extremely stamina draining, but Krauser was already pretty tired out before he even started hitting his special moves, just because Nakagauchi made him run from one side of the court to the other for the entire first half of the match. The match ended like it did to show that 3rd court was a significant step up from the HSers the MSers had faced so far (minus Oni), I don't think it was meant to be extraordinarily entertaining. That demonstration continued for the first half of D2 where Shiraishi/Kirihara were down 0-4. Yeah, I can look at them. PageOfSwords (talk) 10:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) See you're already making contributions! You are more accurate. Don't be afraid to start a new page for Byodoin's techniques :P I've read your comments and made those edits. Most of the MSs caught up quickly even if they were losing badly. I think that was just showcasing MSs strength and showing how fodder half of Court 3 were. They defeated court 4 without an issue but MSs gave them a hard time. But then again, Tezuka, Kirihara, Shiraishi (Golden Gauntlet) received major boosts in their matches. Chinkycandie (talk) 11:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, of course the MSers overcame them eventually, but the first match and a half were essentially meant to make the HSers look scary. Shiraishi, Kirihara and Krauser all made the national finals or semi finals and the way they were they got beaten badly. And then right after the MSers got their victories, D1 served as a reminder that 3rd court should be respected. PageOfSwords (talk) 11:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Obviously it would be stupid to make court 3 lose all the matches, especially if the defeated court 4 :P Chinkycandie (talk) 12:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Firstly I wanna thank Kaoz for his contributions. Really appreciate the major corrections. What's your opinion in regards to Kirihara being able to make the cut based on his performances as SDM!Akaya with Shirashi and Oishi when paired with Niou, but then Oishi playing without Niou at the WC? Oishi unlike Kirihara is pretty damn weak when not playing with Kikumaru. Remember they won courtesy of Niou's hack Synchro ability which doesn't require Oishi. Like, Oishi/Kite or Oishi/Kirihara or Oishi/Fuji sounds frighteningly inferior to WoK for instance. With Kirihara, I kinda feel Konomi would've emphasised the moment that Kirihara finally overcame one of the Big 3 at Rikkai surely. Like I understand your theory with AM/SDM Akaya being at possibly 20 in base stats when paired with Shiraishi but the gap in their ranking numbers is a little too much. If Kirihara goes to the tournament to play with Shiraishi that's fine. But the moment he plays with someone else like Oishi then its as if Japan didn't go to this tournament to win with such a measly pair. Like Oishi isn't even a cut above the rest when it comes to makeshift Doubles pairs with such measly stats. Oishi Territory was being coped with all the way back at Nationals lol. (More importantly Oishi/Niou synchro was defeated by Mutsu bros. It was Niou's exclusive move that made them win.) And lastly, in regards to the sequencing, why is Shiraishi ahead of Tooyama/Akutsu/Sanada? and nowhere near his Doubles partner? Or am I being too pessimistic and should wait for Konomi to explain it in his story? Airgrimes (talk) 01:31, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, again, how do you figure that Oishi is not going to play with Niou? Also, I still think you're not giving Oishi enough credit - Oishi Territory + Moon Volley did work on the twins (in fact it's the only way we've seen them score after the twins started using Synchro) and Kurobe praises it in the fanbook. Kurobe also says that Oishi has a lot of untapped potential because he's always more concerned about other than himself if that means anything to you. Shiraishi is ahead of the others because he won his match whereas the others didn't. I know Kirihara technically also won and I concede that this part isn't explained well, but from my understanding the win is attributed to Shiraishi alone and that's why they're so far apart. PageOfSwords (talk) 07:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Frankly, I think the question you should be asking isn't "Why is Shiraishi so high?", but rather "Why is Kirihara so low?"; if we can figure that out the list is very consistent. I think it makes sense for Niou to be separate from Atobe (he wasn't able to play any more after the 1st set) and Kite being separate from Marui (he wasn't able to deal with either Kimijima or Tohno), but I haven't quite figured out yet at which points during the team shuffle Kirihara was struggling when Shiraishi wasn't. PageOfSwords (talk) 17:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Whilst I acknowledge ppl generally discredit Oishi for his use of Moon Volley in that Mutsu bros encounter, my argument is that of the ppl not chosen who had a 5 in Tech, couldn't they surely all hit skilled lobs just like Oishi in that scenario thus making them more useful than Oishi since Niou/Oishi synchro is already proven to be inadequate at that level and outside of Synchro due to Oishi's stats it makes it hard to acknowledge where that "untapped potential" can go. Honest question, iirc Oishi has a base of 15? What could his potential reach in your opinion? Its not like Kirihara who whilst I think is weak at least has his DM mode stats to back up his place. I see fairly long list of ppl better than Oishi for this. Shishido I think would have been a far better choice outside of Synchro with Niou. I agree the list is v consistent for the most part. In my time away from MH I've been going over it again and again to see the signs from Konomi that I missed. And this is the issue that kept replaying over and over again: I feel Yuki/Atobe's achievements in the camp are a cut above the rest. King of Tennis jokes aside. But Shiraishi being 3rd due to being the catalyst to defeating Miyako/Matsudaira is a bit much. Yukimura's match & in the 5days of Shuffles was likely flawless and was the best of MSers, Atobe's was probably next best? Idk but why are matches all the way back from the Team Shuffle arc being used to rank them when there was a 5day shuffle? Like surely Shirashi's rank3 placement must mean he had the next best Shuffle results? And Kirihara's results were far worse? Because in that match whilst Kirihara individually lost the Mental battle he was involved in too much ass-kicking with those nice smashes for such a gap to exist. Airgrimes (talk) 16:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I don't think it's as easy as you're making it out to be. Consider that even though Niou Synchro'd with the twins, that likely didn't enable him to weaken their defense, it just allowed him to return their shots more reliably. So the other player still has to overcome the court coverage of a Synchro pair and I don't think just having 5 Tec is enough for that. It's not only about being able to hit a topspin lob on the baseline, but also about recognizing when to hit and where the opening is in the opponent's formation. I also don't think Niou/Oishi with Synchro are going to be outclassed in the MS WC like they were against the twins. As far as the MSers are concerned, Japan probably has one of the top line-ups in the tournament as it is. As for his potential, I can't really give you a number, but I'd say he could become the strongest doubles specialist. Next, I don't think those shuffles had as much impact as you think. I believe they were only used to determine who gets to play against Fuwa and the only thing we can really conclude from them is that Yukimura did the best. Because of this I also think that the MSers didn't play any of the HSers and that's why the coaches still value the team shuffle from before then, because those matches were against HS opponents. And like I said, I haven't quite figured out yet why Kirihara is so low, but I'll get there someday. PageOfSwords (talk) 18:29, March 15, 2015 (UTC) So I looked at chapter 34 again and I think the reason why the coaches didn't put Kirihara up with Shiraishi is that he didn't really get to show off Sane Devil Mode. He used Angel Mode and scored with that, but Miyako overcame that eventually and went back to hitting Akaya in the face. Then Kirihara only went into SDM on the final point and Shiraishi delivered the finishing blow there. PageOfSwords (talk) 14:59, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Just a suggestion. No one has done manga chapters. I don't think a huge block of text is neccessary. More a paragraph of the summary, like you do on MH. I think it got started but no one could be bothered to finish it. Since Sai tells you the spoilers. And it will quickly increase your edits. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Don't mind doing it, but given how short the chapters are at times, it might be better to just do volume summaries instead? PageOfSwords (talk) 12:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Already signed out? Lol I think the summaries on MH will do (they don't spoil that much). Other information can include new characters introduced, and techniques if any. Every volume has their own pages and they pretty much list the chapters. If more people from MH came over that would help a lot XD Chinkycandie (talk) 12:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) By the way, your edit on Wonder Castle made it so easy to read :) Many of the technqiues pages are kind of filled with unneeded text. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:34, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I was still signed in when I started writing, dunno why it logged me out. So you essentially just want the real basic information for each chapter. Sounds simple enough. Thanks, I'll edit them over time I guess. PageOfSwords (talk) 13:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll unlock them to registered users only so it'll be easier for you to edit technique pages with unnecceassary information. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) That'll be helpful, thanks. PageOfSwords (talk) 07:26, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I wrote a summary for chapter 2, let me know if that's the kind of thing you had in mind, or if it's too detailed/not detailed enough. PageOfSwords (talk) 17:36, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Looks good. Not too informative and not too little. Good work :D Chinkycandie (talk) 00:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you delete the chapter 1 page then? Can't edit the current one. PageOfSwords (talk) 05:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? It's been locked to registered users only. Chinkycandie (talk) 06:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I can't edit it, it only gives me the View Source option. PageOfSwords (talk) 06:38, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Add what you want to write onto the talk page and I'll add it from there. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:17, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Also, I feel like it might be a good idea to include a link to the previous chapter at the beginning and one to the next chapter at the end of the summary, that way it'll be easier to just click through the chapters if you want and it obviously doesn't take up much space. Yes/no? PageOfSwords (talk) 08:38, March 14, 2015 (UTC) That requires a template. I'll see if I can make one XD Chinkycandie (talk) 08:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So I made the previous/next chapter template. I also made a navigation template. Its complete for volume 1 at the moment. When the chapters from volume 2 will be made, I'll made another navigation template for volume 2 and so on. Already implemented :) Chinkycandie (talk) 09:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Looks good. I'll be able to dedicate more time to this next week. PageOfSwords (talk) 09:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Template The new template is called NPoT V2. Chinkycandie (talk) 11:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) NPoT Chapters So I created the remaining volume 2 chapters and started volume 14 chapters. I'll create a navigation template for volume 3. By the way, do you think you might be able to convince a few people from MH to help out (I tried but no one listened)? We're really slow on the manga chapters. I'm trying to contribute to the manga chapters as well as music but that's been slow on updates. I also created a page for Siegfried and Bismarck. Added what you told us so far XD Chinkycandie (talk) 08:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm not particularly close to anyone really, so I don't think so. I don't think there's a need to rush this either though, it's not like we have a deadline. I'd see it more as a long-term project. I have spent my time on various other things recently, but I'll get back to it eventually. PageOfSwords (talk) 09:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Everything we do on here is a long term project really. Since the franchise is still going. The wikia is really up-to-date on music and the anime but really slow on the manga. That's all. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Quiz Try doing music questions! They're things a lot of people wouldn't know, except for maybe me XD Family questions sound good too. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) There will be a couple music questions as well. PageOfSwords (talk) 09:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) The toughest quiz question of all: Who is Duke's VA? Can't find that info anywhere XD VA questions might work too. Chinkycandie (talk) 10:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately I need to actually know the answers too, otherwise I'd ask a bunch of random stuff that hasn't been translated, so that I can get more info. But yeah, there's a number of possibility, I'm kinda picky with what I use though. PageOfSwords (talk) 10:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas for another game? I was thinking "Who Am I?" Give 5 hints and let others guess the character but no obvious hints. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I do have something in mind actually. The details are top secret for now though. PageOfSwords (talk) 13:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I forgot about this, but you can just make a new thread for a game if you like. It can just be something ongoing. PageOfSwords (talk) 17:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Status Update I changed your wikia status to Rollback/Chat Moderator. The latter is kind of useless (gives you a tiel while the former doesn't) but the former makes it easier for you to edit. Of course many pages are still locked to admin since they're heavy with content. Besides me, you're actually alive on this wikia compared to any other admin. Chinkycandie (talk) 11:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks PageOfSwords (talk) 11:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Possible Adminship If I were to make you an admin, would you be here more often, say as often as you are on Manga Helpers? You could easily make more edits that way. And because its better than just me making all the edits. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, I do check this place fairly frequently as well, generally once per day or every other day at least. If I notice something that needs editing I'll do it, I just won't actively go through pages to see if there's anything wrong with them. So up to you. Btw, Oliver's last name is Philips. PageOfSwords (talk) 06:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) You should check the latest character pages, from the USA U-17 until the Tsube Representatives and add in other things you know. Also, as the only admin here everyday, I will delegate you responsibilities over the techniques category. Doesn't mean you can't do other categories either. I was in charge of the music until everyone else disappeared and I did everything else too. I just need someone else to help me run the wiki rather than doing it all by myself. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:23, August 23, 2015 (UTC) OK. PageOfSwords (talk) 06:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Editing Now that you're an admin, you can edit each page you see wrong. You don't have to use talk pages unless you want to reformat the page. When you're ready you can also add character's data too. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just wanted to leave a source there, so that the discussion is closed and doesn't need to be revisited. PageOfSwords (talk) 09:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Question: You think its a good idea to add the match comments translated by Awennor? If so, where should they be added to?Chinkycandie (talk) 12:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I've been thinking about it, and I don't think it's worth adding the short files. Team shuffle and G10 challenges, maybe, depends on how much of them he decides to translate. If we end up adding them I'd just make a new page and category for them though. PageOfSwords (talk) 19:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Oshitari Yushi's "YOU SEE?" Album Tracklist The album page (YOU SEE?) can't be edited so I thought I'd ask here; I hope I'm at the right place. This is regarding the English translation of the tracklist, particularly Track 5: やっぱバーチャルな恋ばっかりしとってもアカンと思うねん. My Japanese isn't very good (hence not being able to correctly translate the other tracks with possible mistranslation) but I think the translation is really far off. Instead of the translation being "Yappa, Even Akan O-tsu Thinks it was Virtual Love", I think "I Suppose Virtual Love is Just No Good After All" may be more accurate. Do you think some changes can be made? Thanks. Mspotato (talk) 12:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Technqiues I created a page for Howling, Preminition and Wirbel Traufe. Edit them to how you normally do XD Chinkycandie (talk) 05:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) MH Issue I know MH was under maintenance for a day but I can't seem to access it now. I keep getting an error page. Do you have an idea what's going on? Chinkycandie (talk) 07:46, December 27, 2015 (UTC) We're changing to a different forum software. Importing all the data and setting things up takes time, but hopefully it'll be online again soon. PageOfSwords (talk) 08:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC) That sounds interesting. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Matches I was thinking, we should create a page for most of the tennis matches, not all but the important ones. I created Tokugawa vs Byodoin and Oni vs Byodoin already. You think you could get some of them done? The G-10 matches and flashback matches if they're relevant to the current match (like Sanada vs Tezuka). There's not going to be updates until the next chapters. The categories are Event and Tennis Events. Probably should have called it Matches but too late XD Chinkycandie (talk) 09:48, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, can do. I'll let you add the pictures though. Gonna try to do like one per day going backwards I guess. PageOfSwords (talk) 08:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Check the page for Tokugawa/Yukimura vs Volk/Frankensteiner please. I modeled the format after what Konomi used in the fanbook, but the layout could probably use some work. Maybe we should do the stuff I listed as bullet points in a box on the side or something? PageOfSwords (talk) 19:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't have much to complain about it. As long as its not described in one huge block of paragraph, it's good. For the two pages I created, I used subheadings. You did too. I think it'll look better if we had subheadings. I'll see if I can make a matches template. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:37, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The template is matches. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) When you have time and there's nothing to talk about over at MH, could you make pages for double matches? I'm working on singles. I'm currently doing NPoT matches first. I'll eventaully get to doing PoT ones. Got some down so far. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get around to them eventually. PageOfSwords (talk) 07:53, April 6, 2016 (UTC) What do you want to count Mitsuya vs Yanagi and Inui as? Two singles matches or more like a doubles match? Technically it's the former, but in spirit it's more like the latter. PageOfSwords (talk) 19:07, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Technically they are singles so I was thinking of doing them separately. Yanagi vs Mitsuya and Inui vs Mitsuya. But since I don't know much about the latter. I'll leave that one for you XD. Good job so far by the way with the g10 doubles. Well, there's literally nothing to say about Inui's part except that he had a 33% chance of winning and did win. That's why I figured it might be better to do them together. I can take care of that page though. Thanks. PageOfSwords (talk) 07:00, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Oni According to the Chinese translations, all the techniques Tokugawa knows in the manga, Oni knows as well. Should we add that? Also, you might want to see if you can cut down/add to the Mach Serve page. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:10, June 5, 2016 (UTC) No, that's pure speculation and hasn't been confirmed. The idea is basically that since Oni has taught Tokugawa a lot of stuff, he has also mastered all the moves himself. I don't think any of them should be listed for Oni outside of what he has actually shown though. Also, sorry for not being active at all, I have a lot of classes at the moment. I'll try to edit more again during my next break. PageOfSwords (talk) 13:47, June 20, 2016 (UTC) D2 You can probably create the Ochi/Oishi vs Heracles/Evangelus page. Leave it to you so you can make more contributions :P Chinkycandie (talk) 08:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) By the way, when you have time, go through the European Characters (characters tab under foreign characters) and add what you can. I probably missed quite a lot. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Names So, on Shouri e no Hanamichi's single cover, Mouri's name is spelled as Jusaburoh. We've all used his name as Juzaburo. Change? Also, on Pirates of the World (Single), Byodoin's name is spelled as Byodoin (guess I've been spelling it right this whole time :P) On Tohno's single, his name is spelled as Tono. Although his character page is spelled correctly, we've been spelling it wrong over at MH XD Chinkycandie (talk) 12:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Nah, that's not how it works. There are various systems to transcibe Japanese characters using latin characters and depending on which one you use you get different spellings. For instance, ô can be written as 'o', 'ou' or 'oh' (and maybe 'oo', not sure on that one), there is no one correct spelling (Sai and I write Mouri's name as Juusaburou btw). I don't think there's much point in changing the way they are spelled on here simply because the names are cross-referenced on so many pages, you wouldn't find them all anyway and if you tried it would take way too much time. PageOfSwords (talk) 13:47, July 29, 2016 (UTC) How can I watched U-17 World Cup ? Can u link me ? --- No, I cannot, that arc hasn't been adapted into an anime yet. PageOfSwords (talk) 11:36, December 10, 2016 (UTC)